I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore
by Freakin' Yoda
Summary: *HIATUS*Dean and Sam are trying to find a way to stop Lucifer when they cross paths with Allison, a beautiful young woman whom Dean is instantly attracted to and has an army of demons after her. Why are they after her? Will they be able to keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, or any of the other characters who have previously appeared on Supernatural. Any new characters though are products of my imagination and, therefore, belong to me. :D**

~Takes place one week after episode 5.05 "Fallen Idols"

Dean and Sam were riding in the Impala, driving down a lonely, deserted highway in Wisconsin, discussing their next move in the apocalypse.

"Dean, we've looked everywhere for the colt. We need to start looking at another option to kill the devil."

"Sammy, do you have any other idea about how to go about this?"

Sam looked out the window and slowly shook his head."

"Exactly. So, until we can figure something else out, we keep looking for the colt."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Darn right I'm right."

Dean slowed the Impala and turned into a local pool hall.

Sam looked outside his window. "What are we doing?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"But a pool hall, Dean? Really?"

Dean shrugged and looked at Sam.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, every restaurant, café, and food joint we've passed in the last 50 miles has been closed. I'm hungry, and I'm not willing to take the risk that I won't get to eat anytime soon."

Sam nodded. "The pool hall it is I guess."

Dean parked the Impala and he and Sam walked into the pool hall then took a seat at an out of place table. Sam was elated that the hall was a lot cleaner than expected. There was a separate area for pool and whatever, and then there was a diner section.

As the boys took their seats, a beautiful red haired waitress walked over to them. She was about 5'7", had a skinny athletic build, like a cross-country runner, and looked to be about 25. She had big, deep bluish-green eyes and a smile that could light up a room.

"Hi, welcome to Phil's Pool Hall. I'm Allison and I'll be your server. What can I get you boys this evening?"

"Hi Allison. I'll take the double bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a beer." Dean answered.

Sam added, "And I'll have the Turkey Club and sweet tea."

Allison smiled, "Alright, I'll have that out for you in just a moment." She took their menus and headed toward the kitchen.

"Dude. She's hot." Dean commented.

Sam shook his head. "Way out of your league, Dean."

Dean looked towards the table where Allison now was, and realized that she was looking at him too. She quickly looked away, embarrassed she had been caught checking out the hottie.

Dean smiled to himself and looked back at Sam. "Yeah, you're probably right." He said sarcastically.

A few minutes later, Allison walked over with their food. "Here you boys go. If you need anything else just holler."

Dean smiled up at her. "Well, actually, I wouldn't mind having your phone number."

She smirked down at him. "Sorry honey. That isn't on the menu."

With that, she winked at him and walked off.

Dean grinned at Sammy. "Dude, she totally wants me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure Dean, whatever you say."

Dean smiled a cheeky grin at Sam as he plopped a fry in his mouth.

The boys enjoyed their food, until a loud commotion erupted from the pool playing area of the hall.

"Come on Ally, just one little dance." A big hillbilly looking guy said, as he blocked Allison's way back to the kitchen.

"Dave, I've told you 80 times, I'm not interested. Now, please, get out of my way." She tried to walk away, but suddenly, Dave grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Let me go before you have to learn to write with your left hand." Allison said, clenching her teeth.

"Yeah, and who is going to make me?"

"I will if you don't let her go right now, you cousin-marrying hillbilly."

Dave, still with a firm grip on Allison's arm, turned around and saw Dean, poised to strike at a moments notice, standing right behind him. Sam was standing close by, ready to jump in and help his brother if need be.

The brute sized up Dean, then Allison, and reluctantly released his grip. Dean immediately placed himself between Allison and Dave. Dave, embarrassed by the recent developments, quickly left the hall.

"You'll be sorry Allison," he said, as he walked out the door.

After Dave left, Dean turned around and looked at Allison.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her upper arm and rubbing lightly.

"Yeah. You didn't have to do that. Thank you….I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Dean. And don't mention it." He replied.

"I gotta get back to work. Thanks again." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked back towards the kitchen.

Dean and Sam returned to their table, finished eating, and left, but not before Dean left a big tip for Allison. As he left, he looked once more at Allison and shot her a cheeky smile, to which she smiled back.

*Later that night*

After closing the hall, Allison headed towards her car, alone. It was after midnight, but that didn't bother Allison. She did this all the time and was used to it. She didn't scare easily.

Suddenly, Dave walked out of the shadows. "Hey cutie."

Allison jumped at the sound of his voice, it sounded different, almost evil. She tried to walk the other way, but was cut off by two men she had never seen before. The three men completely surround her.

"Not so tough without your boyfriend around, are you?" Dave laughed, as he stepped closer to her. Suddenly, his eyes turned all black, then immediately changed back.

"You're a demon. You're all demons, aren't you?" She said, looking at the others.

"Very good Allison."

Allison looked around, then threw a right hook across Dave's face and took off running. He smiled then moved his hand across himself, flinging Allison against the alley wall. She felt her head smack against the wall, and could feel the blood begin to trickle down the back of her head and neck. She desperately tried to stay focused and calm, knowing that if she planned to survive this, she couldn't panic.

Dave walked over to Allison, who was still pinned to the wall, and smacked her.

"Don't worry. We're just going to have a little fun with you. We won't kill you. Our father wants you alive."

Then he pushed her head against the wall, hard, causing her to slip out of consciousness.

**So, what do you think? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean or any of the other Supernatural characters, they belong to Kripke. However, I do own Allison and Dave. :D**

Dean and Sam were driving out of town, and Sam was more than ready to get to their destination. A good nights sleep was sounding really good right now.

Dean, however, wasn't so thrilled to leave. He just had this feeling in his gut like something bad was about to happen. He turned the AC/DC up louder, trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Dean, you alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You're just acting weird. You know, like, something is bothering you."

Dean smiled inwardly at how well him and his brother knew each other. Sometimes it was like they could read each others minds.

"I don't know Sammy. I just got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something bad is about to happen in that town and we need to be there to stop it."

Sam looked at his brother and nodded. "Alright then. Well, we've only gone a few miles, so why don't we turn around and check it out."

"You sure Sammy? I mean, I can tell you're more than ready to get some sleep."

Sam nodded. "Dean, you're a hunter. You've got a hunter's instinct. We'd be stupid not to trust it."

Dean thought for a second then smiled. "Well alright then." He quickly turned the Impala around and sped back into town.

The boys drove for about 20 minutes before they reach the pool hall they were at earlier.

"Dean, please tell me you did not drag me back here just so you could hook up with the waitress."

"Dude, no. I just got a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen here."

Sam nodded his approval at his brother, who pulled the Impala into the alley behind the pool hall.

As they turned the corner, the headlights of the Impala illuminated a disturbing scene. The waitress from the pool hall was pinned against the wall, and Dave, the guy from earlier, was slamming her head into wall.

"Oh, crap." Dean said, as he and Sam jumped out of the car.

"Hey. Get your hands off of her, fugly!" Dean yelled, as he ran towards him, brandishing his gun, while Sam held Ruby's knife tight.

The demons looked at the two of them, and realizing it was the Winchesters, decided it'd be best to leave.

"Don't worry, Allison. Daddy wants you, so we'll be back." The demon wearing Dave's meat suit said before he and the others exited their human host.

Allison's fell from the wall, but luckily, Dean caught her just before she slammed into the ground.

"Allison. Hey, Allison, can you hear me?"

He reached his hand behind her head to position her differently, and when he did, he could feel a sticky substance seeping from the back of her head. He looked at his hand in the dim alley light to confirm his suspicions: blood.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked concerned

"Sammy, she's out cold and bleeding pretty badly."

"What do you think they meant by 'Daddy wants you?'"

"No clue, but let's get out of here and get her somewhere safe before they decide to show back up and tell us what they meant."

Sam nodded in agreement, as Dean picked up the tiny framed girl and carried her to the Impala.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

As Allison became coherent again, she felt a cold washcloth cleaning the cut the slap had caused. She realized she was in a hotel room, and, started freaking out, thinking she was still with the demons. She decided to make a run for it, but as soon as she sat up, she got really dizzy and began to fall off the bed.

Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed her, and, thinking one of the demons had a hold of her, she began to struggle against them.

"Let me go, you black-eyed creep." She weakly muttered as she tried to get free.

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay. You're okay. You're safe. Relax." She heard a familiar voice say, and looked over to see Dean, the guy from the night before. He gently lowered her back into the bed, and smiled as he moved some hair out of her face.

"Are you okay?" He softly asked.

"I guess. But how did…what happ…demons?" She started incoherently rambling, starting to go into shock from everything that had happened.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhhh. Calm down, its okay. We took care of them. You're safe now." Dean said, desperately trying to calm her down.

"And speaking of demons, how do you know about them? Are you a hunter?" He curiously asked.

"Well, I used to be a hunter, kinda. My Dad was a hunter. He never took me on a hunt or anything, but he did teach me some basics to keep me safe. I haven't had anything to do with that lifestyle in over fifteen years though. I take it you're a hunter?

"Yeah. I'm Dean Winchester, and my brother Sam is outside on the phone, trying to get a hold of a friend. We were kinda raised to be hunters. Now, Allison, do you have any idea why the demons might be after you?"

"Not a clue. They just said that their father wanted me alive, but they were going to have some fun with me first. Then he slammed my head against the wall and I blacked out. I had no idea after that. Do you have any idea what happened after that?"

"Me and Sammy showed up as Dave was slamming your head into the wall. We scared the demons off, then brought you here and patched you up. We had to stitch a cut the back of your head closed and you got a cut on your lip from where he smacked you."

She slowly reached back and touched the stitches, winching at the slight pressure she placed on them.

"How is your head feeling? Are you dizzy or lightheaded at all?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, kinda, especially when I try to sit up or anything. I just feel like my head got run over by a truck and my back feels like someone used it for a punching bag."

"Here." Dean said, as he handed her a bottle of water and some Tylenol.

She smiled gratefully, and quickly took the pills. "Thank you."

After a few moments of awkward silence, she looked at him thoughtfully. "How did you guys know I'd get attacked anyway?"

Dean smiled, "Gut instinct I guess. We were heading out of town, when something told me to turn around. I just wish we could have gotten there sooner."

He moved a loose piece of hair from Allison's face. "I'm sorry." He softly whispered, resting his hand on Allison's check.

She grabbed his hand with her own, and they looked deep into each other eyes, when suddenly, Sam walked in, causing them both to drop their hands to their sides

"Hey Allison. Glad to see you're awake. Dean's been worried sick. You okay?" Sam asked with a warm smile.

Dean shot his brother a look of death, as Allison smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to both of you."

"Any idea why the demons were after you?"

"No, I was actually hoping you guys would know."

"It's because she will lead one side to victory." A voice behind Sam said as all three of them jumped.

**Who is in the room with the Winchesters and Allison? Why are the demons after Allison? Darn me with the cliffhangers! Please read and review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or Castiel. However, I do own Allison, cause I made her up.**

The boys turned around to see Castiel standing behind them, wearing his trench coat as always.

Allison, however, was startled, and tried to get up, thinking Cas was a bad guy. She sat up in the bed and pushed herself against the headboard, like she was trying to sink through it and get as far away from the stranger as possible.

Dean saw this and comfortingly rubbed her upper arm. "It's okay. It's okay. He's an angel. He's on our side."

"An angel?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. His name is Castiel and he's not going to do anything to hurt you, okay?"

She nodded, and she slowly started to relax. She reached up and held Dean's hand with her own, and this time, she didn't let go.

Dean placed his and Allison's hands on the bed and flashed a warm smile before he turned and glared at Cass.

"You know, doors work too. You don't have to scare the crap out of people every time you go somewhere."

"My apologizes, but we need to move. It's not safe here. They'll be coming for her, and if they find her, we won't be able to stop them."

"Coming for me? What are you talking about? I'm just a waitress! What do they want from me?"

Allison began to get very upset and was beginning to shake. She started to hyperventilate and Dean was worried she was having a panic attack.

"Allison, hey, hey, I need you to calm down for me, okay? Can you take a few deep breaths?"

She nodded, as she tried to. She finally got her breathing back under control, Dean smiled at her. "Good. Now, I'm going to step outside with Castiel, okay? Sam will be in here if you need anything."

Allison slowly nodded, and Dean could tell she was still scared.

"We'll get this figured out, okay? Me and Sammy will keep you safe. Don't worry."

With that, he gave her hand one more squeeze before he stood up and looked at Sam.

"Sam, stay in here with Allison for a second. Angel boy, outside, now."

Castiel slowly followed Dean outside, and once they were both outside with the door closed, Dean turned and glared at Castiel.

"Cass, man, for a messenger of God, you really suck at talking to humans. You've got to be more considerate of people's emotions. I know you don't really understand us that well, but you need to learn. That girl in there is not a hunter, okay? She can't handle being told point-blank that there are demons after her who want to kidnap her that we can't stop."

"How would you have me handle the situation then?"

"From now on, you tell me if there is anything she needs to know, then I'll tell her in a way that won't make her think there's no chance she's going to survive this."

Castiel cocked his head to side, and looked intently at Dean.

"You have strong feeling for her, don't you?"

"What? Cass, what are you talking about?"

"You've only just met her, but you already think you may be in love with her, but, you're scared to tell her because the last girl you let yourself have feelings for left you when you told her the truth about what you do."

Dean glared at Castiel.

"Okay Dr. Phil. Enough of the self-help, chicken soup for the soul, chick-flick crap. Are you just here to ask me about my love life, or are you actually going to give me a solution to the demons chasing us problem?"

"How can I help?"

"For one, you could tell us why they're after her."

"I will, but not yet. It's far too dangerous here. You need to take her somewhere safe, then I will explain all."

"Where should we take her?"

"She needs to go home. She'll be safest there, plus, if the demons can't get to her, they'll go after her family in an attempt to draw her out."

"So, what are we supposed to do? Won't they be expecting her to go to her family's place? How will that keep her safe?"

"Her father is also a hunter. Take her to his house. He'll have everything needed to keep her safe."

Dean nodded. "Thanks Cass."

He turned and walked back to the door as Castiel stood outside, watching for any threats.

He opened the door and smiled at what he heard.

"I know Sam. Charolette Bronte's concept of love is some much more complex and brilliant than William Shakespeare's."

"Exactly! The relationship between Mr. Rochester and Jane Eyre is so much more believable and romantic than Romeo and Juliet."

"I mean, seriously, who gets married a day after they meet?"

"I completely agree. Romeo is so fickle. He's in love right before he meets Juliet, then he's in love with Juliet, then he kills himself. What the heck?"

Dean smiled to himself. He was glad to see that Sam and Allison were getting along so well. He quietly shut the door and rolled his eyes. "Geez, Sam could you be anymore gay?"

Sam looked up wide-eyed, not knowing Dean was coming in. Allison, however, quickly explained their conversation.

"Hey Dean. Sam saw my copy of _Jane Eyre _that I'm reading for one of the classes I'm taking at the local community college in my bag of stuff that Castiel brought. We were just discussing how retarded _Romeo and Juliet _is."

"Yeah. It's nice to talk to someone whose I.Q. is higher than a potato chip for once." Sam quirked, smirking at Dean and Allison.

"Hey. Watch it. Just because we have company doesn't mean I won't kick your butt." Dean added.

Allison laughed at the two bickering brothers, not wanting to actually face what was going on. She finally took a deep breath and looked at Dean. "What did your angel-friend say?"

Dean sighed then sat down next to her.

"Well, there are demons after you. He didn't say why, but he said he'd tell us after we got you safe. He also wants us to take you to your father's house."

"Why do I need to go there?"

Dean grabbed one of Allison's hands with both of his. He looked at her sorrowfully before he continued.

"Castiel thinks that if the demons can't find you then they'll go after your family."

"What! They're going to go after my Dad? They'll…"

"Ally, calm down. That's not going to happen okay. Apparently, you'll be safe at your Dad's place, so we're going to go there. Nothing is going to happen to either of you, okay? Me and Sammy will keep you both safe. But, we need to hit the road. Do you think you're okay to move?"

She slowly nodded and threw the covers back. She swung her long legs over the bed and tried to stand up but went crashing towards the ground.

Dean quickly wrapped his strong arms around Allison and steadied her.

"Easy there Tiger. Why don't I help you out to the car and let Sam get the bags."

She weakly smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

As Sam loaded the bags into the trunk, Dean slowly led her to the car and helped her into the backseat.

As Dean put Allison in the backseat, a solitary tear escaped her eye. She quickly looked away, praying Dean hadn't seen. She hated it when people saw her cry. She wasn't weak, at least not anymore.

Dean, however, saw the tear. He placed his hand under her chin and turned her head so she was facing him. He gently wiped away the tear.

"Hey. Ally, don't cry. We'll keep you and your father safe."

She looked at him as more tears began to escape her eyes.

"It's just that, I haven't talked to my Dad in like 15 years. I blamed him for a lot of stuff, and then I was too ashamed for blaming him to talk to him again, and if something happens to him, or me, and…." She couldn't go on anymore.

Dean frowned as he quickly wrapped his arms around Allison and held her tight. "Shh. Shh. It's okay." He said, rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

She pulled herself back and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Allison, I promise you. I will protect you. I will protect your father. I will get you home. Then you can tell him everything it is that you need to tell him."

"But, what if something happens to him? What if they get there before we do? How are supposed to stop the demons? If I…."

Dean suddenly crushed his lips against her Allison's in an attempt to calm her.

Allison was completely shocked at first, but quickly kissed Dean back, moving her lips with his.

Dean pulled away and smiled at her.

"Wow, that actually works." He said, referring to calming a girl by kissing her.

"I need to freak out more often." Allison said, taking a deep breath.

"That won't be necessary." Dean said, kissing her again.

"Dean, seriously, you're like a dog in heat." Sam said from behind them as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Shut up Sam." Dean hissed then looked once more at Allison.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

He closed the door and got in drivers seat.

"Castiel went ahead to her Dad's to keep him safe. I told him we'd be close behind."

Dean looked back at Allison. "Where are we going, Ally?"

"South Dakota. Bobby Singer's place."

Dean and Sam both turned and looked at Allison, too shocked to say anything.

"Your Bobby's….Bobby doesn't have a daughter." Dean managed to say, as Sam continued to look at Allison.

"Wait, you know him?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He's kinda like an uncle to us. But, he doesn't have a daughter."

"Yeah, he does. After my Mom died, he got obsessed with the Supernatural stuff. They called child protective services on him and they came and took me away a year after my mom died. He didn't even fight to try to keep me…or at least that's what I thought. I found a letter about 6 years ago when I was looking through some of my old stuff. It was from my Dad. He said that he wanted to keep me, he really did, but that the life he lived wasn't safe for me and he wasn't going to put me in harms way. He loved me too much. I had blamed him for years, for the moving around, the crappy foster homes, I always thought he didn't love me. But, after I found that letter, I realized that he loved me so much that he had to let me go. I've been too ashamed to go tell him I'm sorry."

Dean sat in shock, then finally turned and looked from Sam to Allison. "Why didn't he tell us he had a daughter?"

Allison shrugged, "Trying to keep me safe, I guess. If he didn't tell anyone about me, less of a chance of any demon ever finding me."

"The things you learn about people." Dean muttered, as he started the engine.

Suddenly, Sam started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, you think this is funny pretty boy?" Dean asked, glaring at his brother.

"He's going to kill you."

Dean looked confused, so Sam elaborated. "You've been hitting on his daughter since last night. He's going to kill you."

Dean looked back at Allison in the rearview mirror, then shook his head, "Son of a…."

**Well, looks like Dean's fallen for Bobby's daugther. Wonder how Bobby's going to feel about that. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Sammy, Bobby, Castiel, or anyone else who has previous appeared on the show. I tried to kidnap them once, but that Kripke is really sneaky and I ended up with the Ghostfacers intead. Boo. I do own Allison though, cause I made her up. :)**

About two hours into the drive, most of which had been in silence, Dean looked back in the rearview mirror and realized that Allison was asleep. Sam noticed Dean keeping an eye on Allison and chuckled.

"You really like her, don't you? Not your normal one night stand either. Like, really, really, like her?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Seriously, it's getting annoying."

"You do, don't you?"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked out the window, "Sammy, what's the number one rule of the Impala?" He didn't give him a chance to answer. "No chick-flick moments. Right now, you are trying to have a chick flick moment. Stop it."

"Hey, I'm not trying to be annoying; I just want you to admit you really like her. I mean, it's obvious that you do."

Dean glared at Sam, letting him know that he was extremely close to having to walking the rest of the way to Bobby's.

Sam, however, gave him his patent puppy-dog look in response, knowing that Dean, like everyone else, couldn't resist the look and would answer his question.

"Fine, for argument's sake, let's say I did like her a little. She's Bobby's daughter. You said it yourself, he's going to kill me. So, even if I did like her, it's a little pointless."

"So, hypothetically, if you did like her, you wouldn't pursue her because of Bobby?"

"I don't know, Sam. Bobby's the closet thing I have to a father, and I really don't want to do anything to upset him, especially since he's in that wheelchair, and it's my fault he's in there."

"Dean, you can't blame yourself for that. Bobby did what he had to do and it wasn't your fault. And, you know, Bobby's a father, so as a father, he's gonna wanna protect Allison. He knows your track record, so he isn't gonna be thrilled at first, but you'll just have to show him that you really care about her. Once he realizes you're serious, I'll bet he'll be more than happy to have you date Allison, because he knows you can keep her safe. Plus, he's always thought really highly of you."

"Sam, you do know this is just a hypothetical situation, right? I never said I liked her. Now, let's just drop it."

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at Allison, _But I really hope Sammy's right about Bobby._

Sam caught the emotion in his brother's eyes when he looked at Allison, even if he was trying to hide it.

"Fine, whatever…jerk."

"Bit…"

Dean suddenly saw a man standing in the middle of the road. He slammed on the brakes, causing the Impala's tires to squeal as it slid to a stop.

Allison flew out of her seat and hit the back of Dean's. He turned around to look at Allison.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, and he turned his attention back to the guy, whose eyes suddenly flashed black. Sam handed him Ruby's knife out of the glove compartment, and they both got out of the car. Dean leaned back inside and looked at Allison.

"Stay in the car and lock the doors."

She nodded, and as he and Sam closed the doors behind them, she reached up and locked them.

"I suggest you get out of our way before we send you back where you came from." Dean hissed.

The demon smiled as another demon came from out of the woods and onto the road next to him.

"You tried, remember? You attacked us last night for messing with your that pretty little redhead. But, we left just in the knick of time."

"Where's your friend?" Sam asked.

The demon just smiled in response. Suddenly, a scream came from the Impala, as the third demon busted out the window and dragged Allison out by her hair.

"Allison!" Dean yelled while rushing towards her.

"Another move and I snap her neck." The demon hissed.

Dean stopped and looked pleadingly at Allison, then at the demon, not knowing what his next move should be. Sam slowly walked backward until he and Dean were back to back.

"However you want to play this, I've got your back." He whispered.

The demon put his nose so close to Allison's neck it was nearly touching, and then, inhaling, he slowly moved it up and down her neck and shoulder. Allison closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears of terror, as her body shook with fear.

"You should have just danced with me last night. That really hurt when you turned me down. But, it's nothing a kiss couldn't fix."

He turned Allison around so she was face to face with him, and then leaned in for a kiss.

Allison looked mortified, but then took a calming breath. _I am not kissing this fugly demon. _She thought, and, not knowing what else to do, swiftly kicked him in the groin, and tried to make a run for it.

The demon let her go of her for a moment, startled at what she had done. But then, almost as quickly as he let her go, he grabbed Allison by the hair and pulled her back.

"Stupid whore."

He smacked her across the face then used his demon powers to throw her against the Impala with so much force that it caused small dents in a few places.

"Allison!" Dean screamed, overcome with rage.

He ran towards the demon, Ruby's knife in hand, and, while the demon was still admiring what he had done to Allison, he stabbed the knife into his gut, killing him instantly.

Sam covered Dean's back as the other demons ran towards him. He started splashing them with Holy Water and was about to start reciting an exorcism, when the other demons stopped advancing.

"We'll be back for the girl." One growled, as they both left their human host before Sam or Dean could react.

Dean hurriedly dropped to his knees next to Allison. She was lying in a ball next to the Impala, barely hanging on to consciousness, but trying hard to stay awake. She could tell that at least a few stitches in the back of her head had been busted open and the throbbing from earlier was back. Dean reached out to touch her, but she jerked away from him, scared that he was a demon. He reached out to touch her again, as she weakly tried to fend him off.

"No." She said with what little authority as she could muster.

"Ally, it's me. It's Dean. It's okay. That demon is gone. He'll never hurt you again" He softly said.

Allison finally looked up at him with fear filled eyes. Dean took her in his arms and she buried her head into his chest, sobs wracking her body.

"Its alright, I've got you." He kept whispering the phrase over and over, desperately trying to calm her. He placed one hand on the back of her head, and knew the cut from the night before had been reopened. A large red hand print stood out against the pale complexion on her face, causing Dean to burn with anger.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"She's going to need new stitches and if she didn't have a concussion before she definitely has one now. We need to get to Bobby's, now."

He gently picked Allison up, placed her in the backseat then tossed the keys to Sam.

"You're going to let me drive?" He asked, shocked.

Dean looked at Allison who was trembling in the backseat. "Yeah. Just put some distance between us and here and then pull over so I can fix her stitches."

He climbed into the backseat with Allison, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. He could feel her trembling against his side. He gentle kissed her on the top of her head then positioned her so her head was resting on his chest. He could feel her silently sobbing against him.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're safe. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

Allison rested her head under Dean's chin and focused on Dean's heartbeat. She tried to make the rhythm of her breathing match the rhythm of his heart. Her breathing began to become more normal.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" Dean asked, checking the severity of the concussion.

"Allison Mae Singer."

"What's your Dad's name?"

"Robert Steven Singer."

"Where do you work?"

"Phil's Pool Hall."

"What tow…"

"Dean. I feel really tired. Can I just go to sleep" She muttered, slurring her words together. She didn't know how much longer she could stay conscious.

"Yeah Ally. You can go to sleep."

He began to stroke her hair and hum some Metallica, as Allison quickly drifted to sleep.

Sam kept taking glances at them in the rearview mirror for the next 10 minutes, just watching the way Dean acted around Allison. Although she was clearly out like a light, Dean was still stroking her hair and humming Metallica.

Dean caught Sam looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Not a word Sammy."

Sam just smiled at his brother. "Dean…"

"Yes, Sammy, okay. I like her. Now shut it."

Sam just smiled as he looked back out the windshield.

"Bobby's gonna kill you."

"Sammy, I said shut it."

Sam chuckled to himself, as he focused on the road. He smiled inwardly, hoping that Dean had finally found someone he could be happy with. He frowned though, as he thought of something.

"Dean, you know we've got to tell her about Bobby being a wheelchair before we get there, right? We can't just let her see him like that without any warning."

Dean sighed then looked at Allison, who was snuggling closer because the busted window was sending a chill through her body. He took off his leather jacket, careful not to wake her, then wrapped it around her.

"We'll tell her when she wakes up. She'll be too upset to sleep after that, and she needs to rest."

**Well, there it is, Chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it. I'll have Chapter 5 up soon. Please, please, please, please Read & Review. I'm just a depressed college kid and one of the few things that cheers me up is reviews. So, please, just hit the little button underneath here and leave a line or two letting me know what you thank. Please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Allison, hey, it's time to wake up." Dean softly whispered into Allison's ear. She slowly stirred, and noticed that it was now dark outside. She stretched and beginning slightly moving her limbs one by one to make sure that nothing was broken and was still intact. She was extremely sore, but would live.

As she looked at herself to assess any cuts or bruises, she realized she had Dean's jacket draped around her, as the wind from the busted window sent chills throughout her body.

"Dean. You must be freezing!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Besides, it looks better on you." He said, giving her his signature smirk.

"Thank you. For fixing my stitches to fighting off the demons and…just, thank you, for everything." She whispered, as she smiled up at him.

Dean's smiled, however, quickly changed to a frown. "Allison, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"A few weeks ago, your father got attacked by some demons. He's okay, but he got injured pretty badly."

"How bad?" She asked nervously.

Dean broke the eye contact he had with her, unable to bring himself to tell Allison what had happened.

"Dean, please. How bad was he hurt?"

"Allison. Your father is paralyzed. He's in a wheelchair, and we don't know if he'll ever walk again. I'm so sorry."

Allison looked out the window and slowly ran her hand through her hair and took in a shaky breath.

"Was it…was it because of me? Is that why the demons went after him?" She whispered.

"What? No, Allison. It had nothing to do with you, okay. This is not your fault."

She nodded, but Dean could tell that she didn't believe him. He gently placed his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. He looked intensely into her eyes.

"Allison, it isn't your fault. Understand that."

She nodded. Dean smiled weakly, and went to brush a piece of loose hair from her face. When he did, however, he brushed against where her check, where a bruise was forming from where the demon had smacked her. And, although he had barely touched the sore spot, she still flinched in pain.

Dean quickly moved his hand back, as if he had touched a hot stove.

"Let me see," he whispered, as he pulled out his flashlight and shined it on Allison's face.

In the glow of the flashlight, he could clearly see a palm-shaped bruise beginning to form.

His eyes quickly filled with rage, and he looked down, ashamed that he hadn't protected Allison like he had promised. He began to move away from her, thinking she wouldn't want anything to do with him, but she quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. She then pulled him back towards her, and when he got back to where he was before, she placed his arm around her shoulders and snuggled up against him. He looked down at her, confused because he thought she'd be upset at him for letting her get hurt.

But, instead of looking angry, Allison just smiled warmly at Dean.

"It's too cold back here to not snuggle and share body heat. Besides, who else is going to protect me from the big, bad demons?"

In the front seat, Sam rolled his eyes and under his breath, muttered "Yeah, cause Dean's the only hunter in the car."

"What was that Sam?" Allison asked.

"Nothing. Just….nothing." He said, slightly chuckling.

Dean smiled down at her, silently thanking her for forgiving him.

"So, how's Dad doing with the whole being in a wheelchair thing?"

"Well, you're about to see for yourself. You've been asleep for quite a while. We're only about 2 miles away from Bobby's." Sam answered from the driver's seat.

Allison sat up straight in the backseat and looked petrified. "No. I can't go there. Not yet. My hair's a mess and I need to change, and my makeup looks horrible and…"

"Allison, hush. You look great. Now stop worrying." Dean said.

"But…what if…what if he doesn't want to see me anymore? What if he hates me?"

"Allison. He's not going to hate you. I promise." He looked up and could see Bobby's driveway. "Okay. We're here."

Dean sensed Allison tense up in his arms as they pulled in. He rubbed her arm comfortingly as the car came to a stop.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered, as he opened the door and helped Allison out.

Allison looked around and frowned. Her father had really let the place go since she had been her. Most people wouldn't think someone could live in a dump like this, but it was still her home, and she was hit with an overwhelming sense of belonging, and was lost reminiscing until the sound of the trunk closing snapped her back to reality.

She was still really dizzy because of that blow to her head, so Dean supportively wrapped his arm around her waist, while he carried her bag with his free hand, leaving Sam to carry the other two bags.

Allison felt a chill, so she pulled Dean's jacket tighter around herself. The 3 of them made their way to the door, but Bobby had heard them pull in and meet them outside.

Allison stopped mid-step at the sight of her father. He had aged so much since she had last seen him, the job obviously taking a toll on him. She smiled inwardly however; as she noticed he was wearing the hat she had gotten him for Christmas 19 years ago.

"Boys, what in the blue blazes is going on? Cass told me to stay here, that it wasn't safe for me to…"

Bobby words began to fade as his eyes fell on the beautiful redhead standing next to Dean. He couldn't help but note how familiar she looked.

"Do I know you?"

Allison's eyes began to well up, as she nodded silently. Her hand absent-mindedly went to a locket that hung around her neck and she began to fidget with it.

Bobby's eyes followed her hand, and all the confusion left him when he saw the locket around her neck. He recognized it instantly, would recognize it anywhere. It was the locket that his wife and he had bought their daughter for her 10 birthday.

"Allison?" He asked in a shaky voice.

She slowly nodded, as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Hi Daddy."

She rushed to him as he embraced her in a hug. He held on to her for dear life, and she clung to him like a little child who just awoke from a nightmare.

"I'm sorry." She barely managed to say as tears streamed down her checks.

Bobby shook his head in response, "No, sweet pea, I'm the one who is sorry. I should have never let you go. God, have I missed you."

"I missed you too Daddy." She said, as she buried her head into his shoulder. She smiled as she noticed that he smelled the same as the last time she saw him.

Bobby looked over Allison's shoulder at the boys, a bewildered expression on his face.

Finally, Allison let go of Bobby and slowly backed away, still in shock of everything going on around her.

Bobby looked at the boys. "Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sam nodded. "Okay Bobby. We were at a Pool Hall…"

Sam began to tell the story as Dean looked over and saw Allison standing beside Bobby, shivering.

"Guys, it's been a long day and it's really cold out here. Why don't we get inside and get out of the cold. We can explain everything over dinner." He suggested, wanting to get Allison out of the cold.

Bobby nodded then looked up at Allison. "You are going to stay for dinner, right?" He asked, his voice betraying him, telling the others he was scared that he was going to lose Allison again.

"I plan on being _home _a lot longer than just dinner. Well, that is if I can stay here."

Bobby's smile turned into a million watts when Allison called his place "home." "Allison, you can stay here as long as you want. In my opinion, the longer your home, the better."

Allison nodded as she wiped away a few tears. "Thanks Dad."

"Nothing to thank me for Allison, that's what father's are for. Now, come on. I'll make your favorite for dinner: spaghetti and meatballs with my homemade garlic bread. And, in the morning, I'll make you some chocolate-chip pancakes and bacon."

"You remember?" She asked, shocked that her father remember her favorite meals after all of these years.

"Of course. I couldn't forget even if I wanted to. We had spaghetti every Friday night and pancakes every Saturday morning while you still lived here."

Bobby didn't mention, however, that after Allison left, he continued the ritual because it made him feel like she was still around. He turned his wheelchair around and pushed himself inside as Allison followed close behind and Dean and Sam followed her.

As Allison entered the house, Bobby yelled for her. "Come here, kiddo, and let your Old Man get a good look at you."

He smiled, as he saw his daughter in the light for the first time. "You sure got your Momma's good looks; thank the good Lord for that. You've grown up on me Alley Cat. And you've turned into a beautiful young woman. I'm so sorry I wasn't around to see you grow up. I should have been."

Allison smiled, the tears starting to subside, "Hey. It wasn't all you. Your phone didn't ring either and I never darkened your doorstep."

"You shouldn't have had to. I'm your Dad. It's my job to look after you and keep tabs on you, not the other way around."

"Well, we're both alive and kicking still. We've got plenty of time to catch up, because now that I'm back, I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time."

Bobby dabbed at his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. He had accepted the fact that he wouldn't see his daughter again a long time ago, but he had never given up hope. The joy that filled his heart because Allison was back in his life was indescribable. His smile faded, however, when he saw the forming of a bruise on her face. He quickly wheeled over to her.

"Good Lord Sweet Pea, what happened?" He asked, gently outlining her bruise.

"We had a run in with a few demons…."

"What? Why are there demons after her? Did you two idjits get her caught in the cross-fire of your little apocalypse? You've only known her one day and she's already been attacked!"

"Dad, cool it. They did the best they could. Besides, the demons weren't after them"

"Then what were they after?"

"Me."

Bobby's eyes grew wide. "What? Why?"

"I don't know Dad. I got attacked for the first time last night, but luckily, Dean and Sam got there in time to save me. Then, we had another encounter on our way here, but we're okay, the Impala got the worst of it: a broken window and a few dents."

"What made the dents?"

"….me. The demon threw me against it."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, it's nothi…"

"She has a concussion and some stitches on the back of her head. Other than that, she seems to be okay. We've been monitoring the concussion very carefully. She's going to be fine." Dean informed Bobby.

Bobby closed his eyes and sighed as Allison sent Dean a hateful glare. Dean mouthed _he needed to know._ Allison nodded understandingly and forgivingly, but stopped as Bobby looked up at Dean and Sam.

"Why are they after her?"

Dean frowned. "We're not sure yet. Castiel is supposed to stop by and tell us what's going on. All we know is that she's supposed to lead one side to victory."

Bobby looked over at Allison and, noticing how nervous she looked, stopped himself from going into full hunter mode, but instead allowed himself to be a father, something he had really been in 15 years.

"Okay. I'm going to make us all some dinner. While I'm cooking, why don't y'all get settled in and boys, I want you to check Allison's injuries. Then, I want to know everything that has happened. Understand?"

They all nodded and did as Bobby said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Brielle. I asked for the boys for Christmas, but when Santa tried to get them, they thought he was the Anti-Clause and killed him.**

Allison stood at the sink, rinsing off the plates from dinner.

"Alley Cat, you don't have to do that. Sit down and stop fussing over that mess."

She shook her head. "It's fine Dad. With everything that's been going on lately, it helps me keep my mind off of everything. You know what Mom always said about idle hands."

Bobby smiled softly, glad that his daughter still remembered things about her mother.

"Daddy, how have you been, really?" She asked, concerned about her father. The job had taken its toll on him and she could tell.

"Oh, pumpkin, I'm alright. It's just a hard line of work. Hard to find a light in all this darkness. But, it just got a lot easier now that you're back."

She smiled at her Dad as Dean and Sam walked into the room.

"Okay, I'm getting really sick of waiting. Why hasn't Castiel popped in here yet and told us what is going on?" Dean asked, as he leaned on the counter adjacent to Allison.

"My apologizes. I came as quickly as I could." Castiel said, as he suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Holy crap!" Allison yelled, still not used to the angel sporadically appearing. She jumped back and almost fell over, but Dean caught her and steadied her.

"Cass. Seriously. Doors work too." Dean said, somewhat agitated at the angel.

"Again, my apologizes, but it is rather important that I talked with all of you right now, unless you would rather wait until morning."

"Um, I think I speak for everyone when I say 'let's get this over with.'" Allison said.

Bobby motioned to the other room, "Let's go into the living room. I'm sure everyone will be more comfortable there."

The small group made their way into the other room. As they sat on the couch in the living room, Bobby sat down next to Allison and then sat on her other side, while Sam sat on the recliner next to the couch

Castiel sat across from Allison, and put his hands together while resting his forearm on his legs. He leaned forward, and sighed. "What I'm about to tell you will not be easy to hear. It'll scare you, as it should." He paused. "It'll be shocking and will take a long time to sink in."

Allison frowned as she nodded nervously. Bobby comfortingly held her hand while Dean put a hand on her knee and squeezed.

Castiel continued. "Back in the 70's and 80's there was a demon named Azael. He went around and would make deals with people, which later allowed him to infect their child with his blood, giving them special powers. He was attempting to find the child who would free Lucifer from Hell. He found that child in Sam. Sam was tricked by the angels into letting Lucifer go."

Sam looked at the ground. He would never be able to forgive himself for that.

"How? What happened?" She asked.

"The angels, primarily one named Zechariah, convinced Sam that by killing a demon named Lilith, he would have stopped her from unleashing Lucifer. However, killing Lilith is actually the event that undid the chains from the pit. Sam had no way of knowing." Castiel explained.

"So, they tricked you? Made you think you were doing something good for everyone?" She asked, looking at Sam.

He nodded slowly, unable to look her in the eye.

Allison smiled over at Sam. "Hey. Don't worry about it. It could've happened to anyone. Who would think that killing a demon would be a bad thing? It isn't your fault."

Sam made eye-contact finally, weakly smiled back at her, and the fact that someone who barely knew him didn't blame him for Lucifer's escape lifted his spirits tremendously.

"Anyway, back to Azael. In the early 80's, the angels caught word of his plan, so we decided to take…preventative measures. We decided that if Lucifer was trying to create an ultimate weapon, we would create our own weapon. The Archangel Michael searched the globe for the most perfect candidate."

Castiel inched closer to Allison. "He selected you. You were chosen to fight alongside the angels and throw Lucifer back in the pit where he belongs. You were infected with the grace of the most powerful angel in all of Heaven."

Allison looked around complete freaked. She couldn't talk, couldn't hardly breath. She looked over at the others, hoping that they weren't as freaked out as she was. They were, but were trying to hide it.

"Calm down Allison. It'll be okay." Dean said, moving his hand around her shoulders and squeezing, trying to calm her down.

Bobby squeezed her hand tighter, but looked at Castiel. "How could you not have told us? She's been living by herself with no protection. She could have been killed!"

"We would have never let that happen. We've been watching over her since before she was able to walk. We were always ready to intervene. Remember that car wreck you had the winter of your senior year of high school? Where you slid on a patch of ice and flipped your car over a ditch."

Allison nodded, never able to forget that wreck.

"Everyone said you should have died in that wreck of at least been seriously hurt. You didn't have a scratch, remember?"

"That was you guys?"

Castiel nodded.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but, why me?" She asked, "I'm just a waitress. I see scary things, and I run the other way."

Castiel nodded, "I know you're scared, and I wish I had more answers. But this selection was made extremely high up on the chain. At my rank, they don't really give us a lot of answers on issues such as this. All I know is you're a weapon of epic proportion. If and when you go off, the results are going to…unimaginable…And the demons know that too. That's why their after you. They either want to corrupt you, or destroy you." Allison began to shake.

Dean comfortingly pulled her close to him and locked her in his strong arms. "They will _never_ get to you. I promise." He whispered into her ear.

Allison nodded then looked at Castiel. "So, pretty much this isn't going to stop until I either fight for them, or they destroy me. They're going to keep coming after me…." She looked at the people in the room, "And the people I love."

Castiel nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what they're going to do. Now that the secret is out, you're too powerful to be ignored."

"I don't have any powers though!"

"Yes you do. They're just dormant in you. You're going to have to work to bring them to the surface. But once you do, you'll be unstoppable."

"You know, if I do this, you angels owe me one."

"Yes. You will have our eternal gratitude."

"Well, what do I have to do to get the powers?"

Bobby had heard enough. "Woah, woah, woah. I don't like this. Not one bit."

Dean nodded, "I agree. I don't want her in the middle of this war. It's too dangerous."

Allison shook her head. "Look, I know you guys are nervous about this, but you heard Cass. They're not going to stop until I'm not breathing. They're coming, weather we want them to or not. So, wouldn't the smartest thing be to develop these powers so I can protect myself?"

She didn't wait for an answer, "Cass, what do I have to do?"

"You're going to have to go through a lot of training sessions with me. But that will come later. Right now, you need to practice your hunting skills. Basic, natural skills that you can always fall back on. You should start as soon as you possibly can. And boys, you need to come with me. We must keep fighting until Allison is strong enough to come with us."

The boys nodded, and Sam looked over to see that both Allison and Dean were frowning. Sam smiled inwardly, knowing that neither of them wanted to be away from the other. He just wondered how long it would be till one of them admitted it.

"Well, I don't know if it's the concussion talking or what, but I'm tired. I think I'm going to hit the hay. Good night everyone." Allison said, standing up.

She gave her father a kiss on the check before she turned and went to her old room.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN

A few hours later, after tossing and turning all night, Allison finally gave up on the idea of sleep. She walked downstairs and grabbed a beer from the fridge before heading to the porch. She sat outside and looked up at the stars, wondering why all of this was happening to her, until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

She turned around and saw Dean, beer in hand, standing by the door. "Mind if I keep you company?" He asked. She shook her head no, and he walked over and sat down next to her.

After a few moments of silence, Dean decided it was time to break the ice. "So, how are you dealing with all of this? I know it's a lot to take in."

"I don't know. I'm scared, confused, worried, nervous, excited, and about every other emotion you can think of rolled into one person." She said, forcing a smile.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you're taking it very well. I've never seen anyone handle something like this so well. I'm very impressed."

"Thank Dean. I'm just trying to be strong. I don't know how me freaking out would effect Dad. He's already in a wheelchair, and knowing him, he probably feels worthless and useless, but he isn't. I just can't add to the stress, you know? Just go to keep my head about me."

"You remember what Castiel said in there about Sam, right?" She nodded and he kept going. "I just want you to know that it wasn't his fault. He isn't the reason for all of this."

"I know that Dean. He would never do anything to hurt anyone."

"No, Allison. You don't understand. It isn't his fault. It's mine."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about Dean? How is any of this your fault?"

He sighed, as he scrubbed a hand across his face. "A while back, Sammy, well, he got killed, stabbed in the back by another one of Azael's 'kids.' Sammy, well, he's all I got left and I couldn't deal with not having anyone. So, I…I made a deal with a crossroads demon. Sammy's soul for mine."

"Dean, why are you telling me all of this? What does this have to do with it not being Sammy's fault?"

"I just, I want you to know. Last year. I died. And I went to Hell for four months, but down there, it was more like 40 years. I…"

He started to struggle with his next few words, so Allison moved closer to him and put a comforting hand on his back.

"Dean…"

"Please let me finish. I just, I feel like I need to tell you this." She nodded and he continued. "In Hell they, they torture people. And they tortured me, but they offered mea deal. They said that if I would torture souls, they would stop torturing me. For 30 years I told them to take their deal and shove it. But, then I couldn't do it anymore, and I took the deal. I tried, I swear I did, to try to fight it, but I couldn't. And that's what started the whole thing, broke the first seal and started the apocalypse. Had it not been for me, Sam wouldn't have been in a position to break the last seal."

Allison listened as Dean struggled through every word of his explanation. She moved her hand in circles on his back to try to calm him. Her heart broke as he described what he was going through, the anguish he was putting himself in by blaming himself for everything.

"I just, I see what it does to Sam to blame himself. I can't have other people blaming him too. I don't like telling people what I did or went through, but I just, I don't want you to blame Sammy."

He sighed, and then turned to look at for the first time since he started his explanation.

"I know you probably don't want anything to do with me anymore, and that's fine if you don't. I understand."

Allison frowned at Dean's statement. She moved her hand from his back and placed it on his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Dean. You went to Hell to save your brother, you held out for 30 years before giving in, and you're telling me, someone you barely know your deepest secret so that I won't blame Sam for what happened. Dean, the way I look at it, everything you have done up to this point has been to help your little brother. It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me away."

He looked down at her and smiled. Having someone other than Sam not judge him because of what he did in Hell made him feel as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"I don't blame you and I don't blame Sam. I meant what I said in there, it could have happened to anyone."

Dean smiled back at her, the emotions evident in his eyes. He squeezed his hand back.

"Thank you Allison."

She smiled back at him, not saying anything, not needing to. They looked into each others eyes, emotions from the past few days playing throughout their minds.

There was chemistry there, it was undeniable. Dean finally leaned in, and was about to kiss her, when Bobby's voice broke the silence.

"I know you too are out there and you'd better not be doing any hanky-panky. We don't need no little Winchesters running around during the apocalypse."

Allison's face turned beat red as she looked away, Dean nearly mimicking her actions with his own.

"I think I'd better go inside." Allison said, as she quickly stood up and rushed inside without making eye-contact.

Dean groaned as he threw his head back. "I was so close Bobby. So close." He said, quietly cursing the older hunter, as he walked inside, wondering what this hold Allison had on him was.

**There it was. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. It'll make me feel great about myself!**


End file.
